


My Brother and I

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brotherhood, Chibi Kuroko, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Keseharian Kouki bersama sang adik, Tetsuya.Untuk challenge #Siblingisasi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.
> 
> I gain no profit from this works but some fun.
> 
> A little reminder:  
> Kouki berusia 8 tahun ketika Tetsuya lahir.
> 
> Happy reading~

 

1\. My Little Brother

Kouki takjub. Mata dengan iris sewarna cokelat tanahnya mengerjap kagum pada sosok mungil yang dibungkus bedong berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan warna helai rambutnya. Sosok mungil itu adalah adiknya. Adiknya yang baru saja lahir ke dunia, yang kini tengah tidur dalam dekapan ibundanya.

“Dia lucu sekali, Ma!”

“Sssttt … jangan keras-keras Kouki.”

Kouki segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. “Maaf.”  
Sang ayah terkekeh. Ibunya tersenyum. Dapat dirasakan Kouki belaian hangat dari jemari sang ayah yang tengah mengacak rambutnya pelan.

“Kouki sekarang harus jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik bayi ya?”

Kouki mengangguk antusias, menepuk dadanya dengan bangga lalu berujar—cukup—lantang. “Kouki akan jadi kakak yang baik demi—ng. Papa? Siapa nama adik Kouki yang lucu ini?”

Sang ayah menepuk bahu Kouki. “Tetsuya. Namanya Furihata Tetsuya.”

Kouki mengangguk. “Kouki akan jadi kakak yang baik demi Tetsuya!”

________________________________________

2\. Basket dan Nigou

Usia Tetsuya menginjak di tahun ke tiga ketika mereka menemukan Nigou. Kouki ingat hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di musim panas dimana mereka berdua bermain di taman dekat rumah. Kouki membawa bola basket serta karena Tetsuya memintanya mengajari permainan yang sedang digandrunginya tersebut.

Sang ibu memeringati agar Kouki berhati-hati saat bermain bersama Tetsuya. Apalagi karena Tetsuya masih kecil. Bola basket tampak lebih besar ketimbang Tetsuya. Adiknya itu bahkan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggendong bola basket yang terlihat sebesar semangka yang biasa dibeli sang ayah selepas pulang kerja.

“Tetsuya, hati-hati!”

Ada nada khawatir yang terselip di sana. Kouki mengikuti langkah Tetsuya yang tengah membawa bola menuju ke ring basket di sebelah sana. Beruntung taman itu memiliki lapangan basket khusus untuk anak kecil, yang ringnya dibuat menyesuaikan dengan tinggi anak-anak seusia Tetsuya.

Dan bukan Tetsuya namanya, jika harus menyerah secepat itu. Meski berat dan kesulitan ketika membawa bola basket milik sang kakak, Tetsuya berhasil tiba di bawah ring. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan bolanya sekuat tenaga.

Sayang, bola basket yang berat hanya melewati bagian bawah ring, membentur tiang penyangga dan terpantul pelan ke sudut lapangan. Tetsuya memandangi Kouki dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kouki sendiri bingung. Apakah Tetsuya akan menangis karenanya?

“Tetsuya capek?”

Kepala mungil bermahkotakan helai rambut biru muda itu menggeleng pelan. Jari telunjuknya kemudian terangkat, menunjuk bola jingga yang terdiam di sudut sana. “Nii-chan, bola.”

Ah, ya ampun. Adiknya itu memang keras kepala. Kouki tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan. Segera diambilnya bola basket miliknya itu.

“Besok lagi saja bagaimana?” tawar Kouki saat ia sudah kembali ke tempat Tetsuya berada.

“Kenapa?”

“Nii-chan akan membelikan bola yang lebih sesuai untuk Tetsuya dulu. Ya?”

Tetsuya seperti tengah memikirkan tawaran sang kakak. Kerut samar menjejak di keningnya. Tetsuya lantas mengangguk.

“Un.”

“Kita pulang, ya? Hari juga sudah sore.”

Tetsuya memamerkan deretan gigi susunya lalu mengangguk lagi. Sebelah tangan Kouki terulur untuk menggandeng Tetsuya. Tetsuya segera menyambut uluran tangan sang kakak. Mereka berjalan keluar taman sambil menyanyikan lagu kesayangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya ikut bernyanyi sebisanya.

Suara salakan pelan membuat Tetsuya berhenti. Mata birunya memindai sekitar dengan awas. Kouki dibuat bingung dengan tingkahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sekejap Tetsuya menyadari ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak di sebelah sana. Tetsuya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang kakak.

“Eh? Tetsuya? Kau mau ke mana?”

Tetsuya berlari meninggalkan Kouki, menghampiri semak-semak tempat suara salakan tadi berasal. Tiba di sana, ia menyibak sesemakan tersebut. Mendapatkan tatapan sendu dari mata berwarna biru yang identik dengan miliknya.

“Guk!”

Tetsuya tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tubuh anak anjing itu dan dipeluknya sayang. Matanya beralih sejenak ketika sosok kakaknya yang terengah berdiri di sampingnya. Kembali kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Kouki tercenung saat menyadari keberadaan seekor anak anjing berbulu hitam putih dalam gendongan Tetsuya. Adiknya tampak begitu senang. Masalahnya adalah… apa nanti orangtua mereka akan memperbolehkan? Manalagi Tetsuya menatapnya… ugh!

“Nii-chan, Tetsuya boleh bawa dia pulang ya?”

“Tapi….”

Oh! Si anak anjing naik ke atas kepala adiknya. HEI!!! APA-APAAN DENGAN TATAPAN MATA MEMELAS YANG SERUPA ITU?!

Kouki membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. “Baiklah. Kita bawa dia pulang.”

Tawa yang terdengar setelahnya membuat Kouki terpana. Tunggu, ini cuma perasaannya atau adiknya memang sedang tertawa bahagia?

“Terima kasih, Onii-chan!”

Tetsuya menghambur ke pelukan Kouki bersama anak anjingnya yang juga menyalak senang. Ah… ia selalu kalah dengan adiknya yang menurutnya bertingkah begitu menggemaskan. Kalau begitu Kouki harus sudah memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dikatakan pada kedua orangtua mereka.

________________________________________

3\. Kapal Terbang

Kouki menatap bingung pada Tetsuya. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet tapi adiknya dan Nigou—anjing peliharaan mereka—sudah lenyap dari tempatnya meninggalkan mereka. Setelah ia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk berkeliling taman untuk mencari mereka, Kouki baru menemukan Tetsuya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon ginko dengan wajah sedih. Tak ada Nigou, kecuali tali kekang yang tengah dipegang adiknya.

“Tetsuya?!”

“Kou-nii!”

“Ya ampun! Kau ini, kenapa pergi begitu saja?”

“Nigou… nggak ada,” ujarnya lirih.

“EH?! NGGAK ADA?!”

Tetsuya makin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sedih ke arah bumi. Kouki tak tega melihatnya, sadar bahwa ia malah menakuti adiknya sendiri. Napas terhela dari belah bibir Kouki. Ia pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik. Digenggamnya kedua telapak tangan Tetsuya untuk meminta perhatiannya.

“Maafkan Nii-chan, Tetsuya… bukan maksud Nii-chan untuk membentakmu. Sekarang, bisa jelaskan sama Nii-chan, kenapa Nigou nggak ada bersama dengan Tetsuya? Kan Nii-chan cuma pergi ke toilet sebentar.”

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi sedih tampak kentara di balik raut datar yang biasa dipasangnya dan entah mengapa malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata sang kakak.

“Tadi Nigou dan Tetsuya masih menunggu Kou-nii di luar. Lalu ada seorang anak dengan alis aneh yang datang untuk mengambil bolanya yang terlempar di sekitar tempat kami menunggu Kou-nii. Lalu Nigou mengejar anak itu. Tetsuya sudah berusaha menghentikan Nigou tapi tidak bisa. Tetsuya mengejarnya sampai kemari tapi Nigou nggak ada,” tuturnya polos.

Kouki tersenyum. “Baiklah kalau begitu. jangan sedih. Ayo kita cari Nigou sama-sama ya?”  
Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Mau Nii-chan gendong?” tanya Kouki sambil mengisyaratkan pada Tetsuya untuk naik ke punggungnya. Tetsuya mengangguk lalu segera menubruk punggung tegap sang kakak dan merangkak naik ke atasnya. Tetsuya mengalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher Kouki. Kouki mengamankan gendongannya pada Tetsuya dengan mengunci kedua tangannya di bawah tubuh sang adik.

“Sudah?”

“Un.”

“Pesawat siap berangkat, kapten?”

“Yosh!”

“Kittaaaaaaa terbaaaaaaaaaang!!!” seru Kouki sambil berlari saat menggendong Tetsuya. Tetsuya tertawa girang.

________________________________________

4\. Mandi Bersama

“Tadaima!” seru Kouki saat tiba di rumah. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara hentakan kaki yang beradu dengan lantai kayu rumah mereka. Tak lama Tetsuya muncul untuk menyambutnya seperti biasa.

“Kou-nii, okaerinasai!”

“Okaerinasai, Kouki!” Terdengar sahutan sang ibu dari dapur. Kouki tersenyum. Lalu dengan gestur ringan menggandeng Tetsuya menuju dapur.

“Ibu sedang masak apa?”

Wanita paruh baya yang tengah berkutat dengan penggorengan itu tersenyum. “Sedang masak tempura. Kalian suka tempura bukan?”

Baik Kouki dan Tetsuya sama-sama bersorak serentak. “Yeeeeiiiiiii!!”

Tetsuya menarik sebuah kursi dan menaikinya. Kouki memegangi tangan Tetsuya, menjaga agar Tetsuya mendapat pegangan yang kokoh. Sang ibu kembali tersenyum. Menghampiri kedua buah hatinya sembari membawa potongan tempura.

“Coba cicipi,” ujarnya seraya menyuapi Kouki dan Tetsuya bergantian dengan potongan tempura itu.

Kouki dan Tetsuya mengunyah dengan mata yang berbinar. Empuk dan lembutnya daging udang berpadu dengan gurih renyahnya tepung yang membalut udang terasa meleleh di mulut keduanya.

“Ummm~”

“Oishii~~!!”

“Benarkah?”

Kouki dan Tetsuya mengangguk antusias. “Enak, Mama!!!” seru keduanya bersamaan.  
“Baiklah, kalau begitu sementara menunggu yang lainnya selesai digoreng, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua mandi dulu?”

Serempak Kouki dan Tetsuya menegapkan badan, tangan kanan terangkat membentuk gaya salut. “Ryoukaishimasu!”

Tingkah keduanya mengundang tawa renyah sang ibu. Dengan gestur yang sama sang ibu membalas. “Hai’!”

Kouki dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya keluar dapur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Kouki membantu Tetsuya melepas pakaian lalu menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam kamar mandi. Kouki melepas pakaiannya, lalu menaruh pakaian mereka ke dalam keranjang cuci yang ada di samping pintu. Kemudian menyusul Tetsuya ke dalam kamar mandi.

“Nii-chan gosok punggungmu ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk, membiarkan sang kakak menggosok punggung kecilnya dengan spons yang berlumur sabun cair.

“Kou-nii….”

“Ya?”

“Mama bilang Tetsuya harus sekolah tahun depan.”

“Hm hm hm. Sekolah itu menyenangkan lho!”

“Sungguh?”

Kouki mengangguk antusias. “Tentu! Tetsuya bisa belajar banyak hal dan bertemu banyak teman.”

“Banyak teman?”

“Betul! Seperti Kagami-kun misalnya?”

Senyum cerah terpoles di wajah Tetsuya. “Un!”

“Tetsuya mau menggosok punggung Nii-chan?” tawar Kouki sembari menyerahkan spons.

Tetsuya menyambutnya. “Serahkan sama Tetsuya, Kou-nii!!”

Keduanya sibuk membersihkan diri bersama hingga lima belas menit ke depan. Seusai mandi, keduanya mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk dan kemudian memakai pakaian mereka. Kouki membetulkan kancing baju Tetsuya.

“Nah, selesai! Ayo kita makan!”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kouki menuju ke ruang makan dimana sang ibu sudah menunggu mereka bersama sang ayah.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yahooo ... kali ini rexa gemas sama brotherhood relationship, so pengen ngewujudin Kouki-Tetsuya sebagai kakak adek ♥  
> Sekaligus untuk meramaikan challenge Siblingisasi oleh Rana Amani-san.  
> Plotnya udah ada sejak lama tapi belum sempat ditulis TT^TT semoga berkenan dengan kumpulan drabble pendek ini.  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. ^_^  
> See ya  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
